Nigeria
Nigeria is one of the real-life countries that is fictionalized in Cyber Hero series. They mentioned in some episodes. Overview Nigeria, an African country on the Gulf of Guinea, has many natural landmarks and wildlife reserves. Protected areas such as Cross River National Park and Yankari National Park have waterfalls, dense rainforest, savanna and rare primate habitats. One of the most recognizable sites is Zuma Rock, a 725m-tall monolith outside the capital of Abuja that’s pictured on the national currency. Role in Cyber Hero series None of any cybernoids that came from this country. Only it mentions in some episodes and appears as part of an African Map. In special episodes, it appears that Nigeria is one of the participating nations in Glacier Games. However, they almost lost to Ideki-Shida's Team Yokawan but they won after Cyber Guy defeated one of Team Yokawan member then and giving them are warning for disqualification. However, there is one cybernoid that was stationed in this country which is an unnamed SKY Federation division director in Abuja who as assassinated by Dark Cyber Guy III. Also the Zuma Rock is used as his personal hideout which is considered one of the main target by the SKY Federation and it's allies to stop the international serial killer from creating chaos. However, it was severely damaged by the SKY Federation's Particle Beam Cannon in order to trap Dark Cyber Guy III inside, but afterwards he is never seen inside which is successfully escaped. Later, the City Council of Abuja disagreed the apology that is done by SKY Federation, but ended up being blamed for the damage of the Zuma Rock. However, it appears that the government are corrupt after they made a negotiation with the Misoan Empire. Later, they went into civil war between the Misoan occupied government and the non-Misoan government in Abuja, in which the non-Misoan government won then the leader of it's government became the new president. After the civil war, the remaining fate of the Misoan-led government are still in mystery. Trivia *In the US and International versions (including Japanese re-release) of Cyber Hero series, Nigeria will not be part as one of the allies of every evil factions due to controversial reasons. However, some of the parts are altered to look more fictional as well as not mentioning the nation's name, but it still part of Africa. **Despite of the country is not being mentioned, this country would be unnamed. *Unlike in real-life history, this country was occupied by the Misoan Empire instead of colonized by the British. This is the reason why they cannot called it Nigeria in Cyber Hero series. **However, the entire government became dictatorship after they negotiated with Wilhelm-Krauze, the leader of the Misoan Empire. Now, they had plans to exterminate other Nigerian locals and some other West African countries, but this was failed because the government in Lagos wasn't involved during the Misoan invasion. This is the main reason why Cyber Hero: Source of Power will not be release in West Africa. Category:Countries Category:Real-life Countries